The rules, regulations and operational requirements for fuel dispensing nozzles differ in the United States and in European countries. While fuel dispensing nozzles for use in both environments include a manually operable trigger or lever which opens a main valve within the nozzle to dispense fuel through the nozzle and into a vehicle fuel tank, the rules, regulations and operational requirements dictate a different arrangement of the main valve and the linkage connecting the main valve to the manually operable lever.
In the United States, the regulations and operational requirements are such that the main valve member is disposed on the inlet side of the valve seat and opens by movement toward the inlet end of the nozzle. In other words, the main valve opens by moving upstream of the flow of fuel through the nozzle. Accordingly, the linkage connecting the manually operable lever, which in both cases is pivoted at the front end of the lever and moves upwardly to open the main valve, must be such that the valve stem is moved toward the inlet end of the nozzle.
In European countries, the regulations and operational requirements are such that the main valve member is disposed toward the outlet end of the nozzle from its associated valve seat and moves toward the outlet end of the nozzle to open. In other words, the main valve member moves downstream of the fuel flow through the nozzle to its open position. Accordingly, the linkage connecting the manually operable lever to the main valve must be such that the valve member is moved toward the outlet end of the nozzle to its open position.
Heretofore, because of the different rules, regulations and operational requirements, nozzles have been designed, engineered and manufactured solely for use in the United States or in European countries. There have previously been no nozzles which are easily and readily convertible for use in either of these two environments. Accordingly, companies manufacturing nozzles for both environments have been required to have separate and different designs, manufacturing operations and inventories. The difficulties in maintaining these separate and different systems are apparent and have increased the costs of manufacturing and selling fuel dispensing nozzles.